mel_and_limas_ff_sfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 3-Schokolade und Meeresblau
Chain of Tragedy Kapitel 3-Schokolade und Meeresblau Es war kaum mehr als ein leises Zischeln. Doch die Macht dahinter war stark. Es dauert nicht mal zwei Sekunden, da wurde Alessa von Aido weggestoßen. Schnell eilte Ayame zu ihr hin und hielt sie im Arm, damit sie sich beruhigte. Aido hingegen war immer noch geschockt. Kain half ihm hoch. Zero hatte sich inzwischen beschützend vor Yuki gestellt, die nur alle Beteiligten verwirrt anstarrte. „Was habt ihr nun wieder angestellt“, fragte eine harte, aber melodische Stimme. Alle Beteiligten drehten ihre Köpfe in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Kaname Kuran stand vor ihnen. Er besah Yuki mit einem traurigen Blick und widmete sich seinen beiden Schützlingen. „Aido, mitkommen! Deine Strafe wirst du am Morgen erfahren.“ Er wendete sich Kain zu. „Und du hast nicht versucht ihn aufzuhalten. Du bist mitschuldig!“ Damit wurde ein völlig perplexer Kain auch zu einer Strafe verdonnert. Kaname richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Yuki zu. „Den Mädchen. Soll ich ihre Gedächtnisse löschen?“ Yuki wird rot. „N-Nein. Der Rektor wird sich drum kümmern.“ Kaname lächelte zufrieden. „Gut. Dann überlass ich euch den Rest.“ Er schaute Yuki noch einmal in die Augen. „Ich bedaure sehr, dass du das durchmachen musstest.“ Yuki winkte stürmisch ab. „Ach wo! Ich bin nur ein klein wenig gebissen worden, nicht der Rede wert!“ Beruhigt verabschiedete sich Kaname und ging mit zwei niedergeschlagenen Vampiren zurück zum Schulgebäude. Ayame würdigte er keines Blickes. Und sie war auch heilfroh darüber. Alessa war schon wieder kurz vor dem Ausrasten, als Kaname Kuran die Bühne betrat. Sie schien auf die Vampire zu reagieren, besonders auf Reinblüter. „Ich glaube, ich bringe Alessa zurück ins Krankenzimmer. Sag bitte dem Rektor Bescheid, Zero-kun!“ Der Angesprochene nickte. Damit kehrte Ayame mit Alessa wieder zurück zum Krankenzimmer. Alessa hatte sich schon wieder beruhigt, doch noch immer zitterte sie am ganzen Leib. Ayame machte ihr ein Kamillentee. Seufzend schaute sie aus dem Fenster. Das war eine anstrengende Nacht. Und dann ist morgen auch noch dieser bestimmte Tag. Das kann ja lustig werden. ---------------------------------------------------- Das Zischeln war die einzige Warnung gewesen, bevor sie von ihrem Opfer runter gestoßen wurde und auch da wurde sie sich ihres Handelns bewusst. Jemand schlang seine Arme um sie und nur dank ihres Geruchsinnes, schnappte sie nicht nach der Person, sondern drängte sich noch näher an sie. Ihr einziger Halt im hier und jetzt zu bleiben, doch das blieb nur für einige Sekunden, denn noch jemand betrat die Bildfläche. ´Sie sind in der Überzahl´, knurrte Es in ihrem Kopf, ´wir müssen sie auslöschen bevor sie uns auslöschen. ´ Das Grollen war tief und versprach denjenigen Schmerzen, die sie umzingelten, aber ihr eigener Verstand war noch so weit zu bemerken, dass die Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf ihr lag. Und doch spürte sie Es, als stände es neben hier und presste sich an ihren Körper. Ayame war das einzige, was sie davon abhielt genau in diesem Moment nach zu geben. Sie holte Luft, bevor sie sie anhielt und den süßen und doch giftigen Geruch versuchte zu verdrängen. Ihr Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub und ihr Herz schlug, als würde es gleich zerspringen, würde sie ein weiteres Mal einatmen müssen, wusste sie nicht, ob sie Es noch länger zurück halten konnte und wollte, denn tief in ihrem eigenem Verstand wusste sie, dass sie nichts Gutes waren. Sie musste gerade erneut Luft holen, da wurde sie plötzlich von Ayame am Arm hoch gezogen und Richtung Schule zurück gezogen. Sie stolperte fast hinterher, so sehr zitterte sie. Zurück im Krankenzimmer machte ihr Ayame einen Kamillentee. Womit sie sich auf eines der Fensterbretter setzte und ihren Kopf an die kühle Scheibe anlehnte. Ihr Körper war wieder der, bevor diese Nacht geschehen war. Selbst die letzten rosa-blassen Wunden waren von ihrem schmächtigen Körper verschwunden. „…-chan.“ Verwundert blickte sie auf und erkannte Ayame, welche besorgt neben ihr stand. Sie starrten sich einige Sekunden an, bevor Ayame von Neuen das Wort ergriff. „Du solltest versuchen zu schlafen. Ich wollte dir mitteilen, dass ich morgen einige Zeit nicht hier sein werde, da ich den Guardians dieser Schule aushelfe. Morgen ist Valentinstag und einige der Schüler werden mit Sicherheit ziemlichen Ärger verursachen.“ Sie schwieg kurz und wartete Alessas Nicken ab, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Ich möchte dich darum bitten hier zu bleiben und auf keinen Fall das Zimmer zu verlassen. Ich weiß, es kommt einem Gefängnis gl…“ „Es ist ok“, unterbrach die Schwarzhaarige sie flüsternd. „Es ist verständlich“, setzte sie noch hinten dran und drehte sich dann ganz zum Fenster. Sie würde nicht schlafen, nicht nach dieser Nacht, denn noch immer konnte sie das Fell spüren… Nur dieses Mal war es Ihr Eigenes. -------------------------------------------------------------- Sanft strichen die Sonnenstrahlen über Ayames Gesicht. Diese kuschelte sich noch tiefer in die Decke. … Sonnenstrahlen? Geschockt riss sie die Augen auf. „Ich komme zu spät zur Arbeit!“ Schnell zog sie sich an und eilte in Richtung Krankenzimmer. Außer Atem kam sie an Alessas Bett an. Diese schien schon wach zu sein. „Guten Morgen, Ayame-senpai.“ Ayame seufzte erleichtert. Sie war noch da. „Guten Morgen, Alessa-chan. Tut mir Leid, dass ich erst so spät komme. Mein Wecker hat nicht geklingelt.“ Ausgerechnet an diesem Tag. Valentinstag. Wie sehr sie ihn hasste. All die Mädchen, die ihre Lieblingsvampire anhimmeln. Einfach ekelhaft. Alessa schnappte sich eines der Wolfsbücher und begann wieder zu lesen. „Ach, Ayame-senpai? Ein Mädchen war hier. Sie sagt, dass der Direktor dich suche.“ Ayame nickte. „Okay, das kläre ich später. Was möchtest du zum essen, Alessa-chan?“ Nachdem beide gefrühstückt hatten, und Ayame gerade das Geschirr wegräumte, öffnet sich die Tür zum Krankenzimmer. Kaien Cross schlenderte gemütlich ins Krankenzimmer. Als er Alessa bemerkte, schwand sein seliges Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht, aber dennoch fragte er freundlich: „Wie geht es dir, Alessa-chan?“ Alessa schwieg erst eine Weile und sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Ganz gut“ Der Rektor erkundete sich weiter. „Und deine Wunden? Als du ihr ankamst, sahst du ziemlich zerfetzt aus.“ Nun wurde Alessa etwas zutraulicher. „Ayame-senpai hat sich gut um mich gekümmert. Meine Wunden sind fast schon alle vollständig verheilt.“ Plötzlich wird der Direktor ernst. „Alessa, ich denke über deine Zukunft nach. Wie weit hast du dich im Griff, dass du nicht meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler anfällst? Wenn du dich beherrschen kannst, dann darfst du bei uns bleiben, doch ich möchte dich nicht sofort in die Day-Class stecken.“ „Cross, ich denke das wird kein Problem darstellen!“ Ayame war zurückgekehrt. „Keine Sorge, ich werde schon auf sie aufpassen. Sie wird garantiert nicht die Menschen hier anfallen.“ Der Rektor blickte ihr in die Augen. „Und wie sieht es mit den Vampiren aus, Ayame?“ Ayame schaute verlegen zur Seite. „Ich … will versuchen mich zu beherrschen.“ Überrascht von dieser Aussage starrten sie beide nun Alessa an. Kaien Cross nickte und setzt wieder sein übliches Grinsen auf. „Gut, ich überlasse Alessa-Chans Erziehung dir, Ayame-chan. Ein wunderschönen Tag noch an unserer herrlichen Cross-Akademie!“ Säuselnd verlässt er den Raum. Ayame wendet sich nun Alessa zu. „Alessa-chan, heute Abend ist ein kleines Spektakel zu beobachten. Die Day-Class Mädchen überreichen den Night-Class Jungen Schokolade. Es ist sehr amüsant ihnen dabei zuzusehen. Ich würde dich mitnehmen, wenn du willst und dich bereit dafür fühlst.“ Alessa war begeistert. Nickend versprach sie sich zu benehmen. Ayame freute es. Das Mädchen war sozusagen ihr Schützling. Und genau das hatte sie vor. Sie wollte Alessa beschützen. Fröhlich summend sortierte sie ihre Akten und begann zu arbeiten. Alessa las währenddessen weiter ihr Buch. Voller Vorfreude erwartete sie den heutigen Abend. Das Tier, das in ihr grollte, hörte sie nicht. Doch ES wusste, seine Zet würde noch kommen.'' '' ----------------------------------------------------------------- Der Tag verlief ruhig. Ayame arbeitete an irgendwelchen Akten, während Alessa die Bücher las, welche ihr Ayame mit gebracht hatte. Sie rieb sich über die Augen, als sie aus dem Fenster der Sonne entgegen sah. Vampire. Das einzige, was ihr im Moment durch den Kopf schwirrte. Dann waren diese Jungen gestern Vampire gewesen. Es waren nicht die, die sie kannte. Sie…rochen und fühlten sich anders an. Diese Vampire waren so…so menschlich. Sie zog die Stirn in Falten. Menschlich war das falsche Wort, eher sanfter? Sie seufzte leise, nein, das beschrieb es auch nicht. Die Vampire, die sie kannte, waren kalt, blutdurstig und scherten sich einen Dreck um das Wohl der Sterblichen, ganz zu schweigen, dass sie sie nicht einmal bemerkt hatten, obwohl sie das hätten müssen. Versunken in Gedanken wand sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Sie würde einige, wenn nicht alle der Vampire heute Abend sehen. Aber die Menschen würden auch dort sein, zumindest konnte sie versuchen sich auf diese zu konzentrieren. Hoffentlich ging es gut, sie hatte versprochen sich zu beherrschen. Sie würde es schaffen, sie musste es schaffen… Als die Sonne sich langsam anfing zu senken und den Himmel in ein Gemisch aus Orange und Rosa tauchte, gab Ayame Alessa etwas Ordentlicheres als das schlichte Top und die Stoffhose, die sie zuvor getragen hatte. Sie trug nun einfache Turnschuhe, Beinstulpen, die ihr bis über ´s Knie gingen, einen Faltenrock, der mit den Beinstulpen abschloss und einen einfachen Pullover mit Kragen, alles in Grau. Es lagen noch ein schwarzer Blazer und eine schwarz-grau gestreifte Krawatte auf ihrem Bett, aber ganz wollte sie nicht auffallen. Als sie fertig war, deutete ihr Ayame, ihr zu folgen, welches sie auch leicht nach hinten versetzt tat. Sobald sie hinter Ayame ins Freie trat, schloss sie genießerisch ihre Augen und sog die klare Luft ein. „Komm Alessa-chan, wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen“, holte sie die Ärztin ins hier und jetzt zurück. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, fasste Ayame mit ihrer rechten Hand um Alessas linkes Handgelenken und zog sie lächelnd hinter sich her. „Du musst nachher aufpassen, dass du nicht zu sehr ins Gedränge kommst, dass kann ganz schöne böse ausgehen, wenn die Eifersüchteleien erst einmal beginnen. Am besten bleibst du entweder in meiner Nähe, oder bleibst etwas abseits stehen…“, redete sie munter weiter. Alessa nickte hin und wieder, während ihr Ayame so einige der Eskapaden der Day-Class Mädchen erzählte. Als sie schon von weitem das Tor sahen, verstummte Ayame und drückte noch einmal Alessas Handgelenk, bevor sie sie los ließ. Sobald sie in der Nähe der ersten Mädchen waren, schlich Alessa zu einem der Bäume und kletterte auf einen dicken Ast, aber so, dass man sie nicht sofort entdeckte, wenn man an ihr vorbei ging. Sie hatte einen perfekten Blick auf das Tor und diese komischen Begrenzungen, welche auch noch Namen trugen. Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief und beobachtete die Mädchen in ihrer Nähe, die angeregt tuschelten und ihre Päckchen in den Händen hielten. Der Sanktschokolatius-Tag, hatte Ayame erzählt, so etwas wie der Valentinstag. Nach kurzem Suchen, fand sie Ayame bei Zero. Sie seufzte schwer. Zero, er roch wie Sie, aber um einige Nuancen weniger, als würde er nur einen Teil davon besitzen. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Ob sie Ayame fragen konnte, denn wie es aussah, verstand die sich gut mit dem Silberhaarigen. Ohne es gemerkt zu haben, ging das riesige Tor auf, erst das Kreischen der Mädchen holte Alessa zurück und brachte ihren Blick zu den viel zu schönen Jugendlichen. Es hätte ihr schon vorher auffallen müssen. Ein tiefes Grollen in ihrem Verstand gab ihr Recht und erinnerte sie gleichzeitig daran, dass sie ihre Beherrschung behalten musste. Sie holte mit geschlossenen Augen tief Luft, bevor sie das Treiben vor sich beobachtete. Sie erkannte die Jungen von gestern wieder. Der Blonde und der Braun-rot-haarige schienen die meiste Schokolade zu bekommen, wobei der Blonde eindeutig mehr erfreut aussah. Der Braunhaarige, an den sie sich nur schwach erinnerte, bekam auch ein paar Päckchen, aber es schien eher so, dass sich keiner Näher an ihn heran traute. Ihr viel auf, dass sehr viele der Vampire hell-blaue Augen hatten, wenn auch in verschiedenen Gemischen. Nur einer fiel ihr auf. Blasse Haut, schwarzen verwuscheltes, kurzes Haar und meerblaue Augen. Alessa war nur ein einziges Mal in ihrem Leben am Meer gewesen. Kein Wind, keine Wolken, nur Sonne und strahlend blauer Himmel, die Farbe des Meeres war atemberaubend gewesen. Und seine Augen hatten die gleiche Farbe. Sie beneidete ihn darum. So sehr sie das dunkle Blau ihrer Augen auch mochte, so sehr erinnerten sie die silbernen Fäden darin was sie war. Plötzlich wurde sie sich zwei der Vampire bewusst, welche neben ihrem Blauäugigen standen und sie ansahen. Das Mädchen hatte gold-orangene Haare zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden und himmelblaue Augen, der Junge neben ihr hatte Mahagonifarbendes Haar und sehr hell blaue Augen. Während das Mädchen die Stirn gerunzelt hatte, sah der Junge sie mit einem leeren Blick an, als würde er gerade etwas in seinem Gedächtnis suchen. Wieder hörte sie das Grollen, weswegen sie noch einen Schritt mehr in die Schatten des Baumes rückte. Die Anderen würden sie auch bald entdecken. ------------------------------------------------------ Beunruhigt ging Ayame zu Zero. Ob sie es schaffen wird, sich zu beherrschen? Ansonsten gäbe es hier ein riesiges Chaos. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. War es noch zu früh, sie mitzunehmen? Doch sie konnte doch nicht ewig in diesem Zimmer eingesperrt bleiben. Zero begrüßte sie mit einem Nicken. Ayame lächelte schmal und gab sich dann wieder ihren Gedanken hin. Erst das Kreischen der Mädchen, ließ sie aufwachen. Die Night-Class kam durch das Tor. Während Yuki Cross, die Adoptivtochter des Rektors, den Jungen ernsthaft die Spielregeln erklärte, sah Zero sie nur angewidert und unbeteiligt zu gleich an. Ayame setzte ihr übliches Krankenschwesterlächeln auf. Aido, der blonde Idiot, rannte, wie immer eigentlich, sofort zu seinen Fan-Girls. Jetzt gingen auch die anderen Vampire zu ihren jeweiligen Ständen und nahmen ihre Schokolade an. Ayames Lächeln wurde zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. Es war immer wieder schön, wie kindisch sich diese Mädchen benahmen. Plötzlich entdeckte sie in der Menge Rima Toya und Senri Shiki, die zu einem Baum hoch starrten. Sie folgte ihren Blicken und verengte die Augen. Sie hatten Alessa bemerkt. Schnell schob sie sich durch die Menge auf sie zu. Nun hob auch Castiel Collins den Kopf und schaute zu Alessa hinauf. Doch seine Reaktion war anders als erwartet. Statt die Stirn zu runzeln oder sich zu erschrecken, lächelte er warm. Dann senkte er wieder den Kopf und ging zu seinem Stand. Auch Rima ging weiter, nur Senri stand noch da. Ayame eilte zu ihm hin. „Senri-sama, würden sie bitte jetzt zu ihrem Stand gehen und ihre Schokolade abholen“, sprach sie ihn mit ihrem falschen Lächeln an. Senri nickte und ging weiter, doch er drehte sich noch einmal zu Alessa um. Ayame atmete auf. Alessa verhielt sich vorbildlich. Zufrieden ging sie wieder auf ihren Posten. Die meisten hatten ihre Schokolade schon und gingen jetzt ins Schulgebäude. „Alessa, du kannst jetzt kommen“, sprach sie leise vor sich hin. Alessa hörte sie. Geschickt sprang sie vom Baum und lief zu Ayame. Als Aido vollbepackt mit Schokolade durch den Haupteingang stolzierte, kicherten viele der Vampire. Plötzlich stolperte er und fiel der Länge nach auf die Nase. Seine Päckchen verteilten sich im Raum. Akatsuki schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Pass doch auf, wo du hintrittst!“ Doch Hanabusa achtete nicht auf ihn. Verschreckt starrte er zu Alessa. Die fixierte ihn auch, doch sie hielt sich hinter Ayame. Diese hingegen trug wieder ihr schelmisches Grinsen. Kain blickte nur verwirrt hin und her, bis er Alessa entdeckte. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert, Aido“, lachte Castiel und folgte seinem Blick. „Findest du die Ladies so hübsch, dass du vor ihnen knien musst“, lachend beeilte er sich in sein Klassenzimmer zu kommen, bevor Aido ihn einfrieren konnte. Ayame lachte mit ihm. Doch Alessa zog sie an dem Ärmel wieder zurück zum Krankenzimmer. Als sie dort angekommen waren, fragt Alessa: „Ayame, wer war der Blauäugige mit den schwarzen, verwuschelten Haaren?“ „Sein Name ist Castiel Misha Collins. Die meisten nennen ihn Castiel, oder Cas-Senpai, was ihn manchmal nervt. Er ist ein adliger Vampir, also Level B. Er ist 19 Jahre alt. Ziemlich ruhiger Charakter, aber ziemlich verpeilt, besonders was Frauen angeht. Wieso?“ Alessa senkt den Kopf. „Nur so.“ Schnell ging sie zu ihrem Bett und wollte sich hinlegen, doch Ayame war schneller. Mit einem Ruck fasst sie unter Alessas Kinn und schaut ihr in die Augen. „Hast du dich etwa in ihn verliebt? Na, komm schon! Mir kannst du es doch sagen.“ Aber Alessa schwieg und wich ihrem Blick aus. „Er ist interessant…“, wisperte Alessa. Das war Ayame Antwort genug. Sie machte sich wieder an die Akten. Überprüfen, wer von den Day-Class Schülern welche Impfung hinter sich hatte und wer noch eine bestimmte brauchte. Langweilig. Aber irgendwie war sie heute besser gelaunt als sonst. Alessa war nicht ausgerastet. Das war doch ein gutes Zeichen. Ihr Schützling konnte sich beherrschen. Mit zufriedenem Grinsen machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Alessa schaute mit verklärtem Blick aus dem Fenster. Castiel Collins. Er war zwar ein Vampir, aber er war anders. Positiv anders. Er erinnerte sie an alte Zeiten. Vielleicht würde sie heute einmal mit so einem positiven Gefühl einschlafen können. --------------------------------- Es war keine Nacht mit Träumen oder der Gleichen. Es war nur ein einfaches Spiel aus Farben. Helle sowie dunkle. Kalte sowie warme. Leuchtende sowie stumpfe. Und das erste Mal seit Jahren, fühlte sie die Schwärze, welche mit ihr verschmolzen war, kein einziges Mal. Am Tag darauf fühlte Alessa sich seltsam, es war nicht diese Ruhe von gestern gewesen, es war eher, als würde etwas fehlen, als würde etwas warten um mit voller Wucht zurück zukommen. Ayame brachte neben dem Frühstück noch ein paar Päckchen mit Schokolade mit. Auf die Frage, ob das nicht welche von den Mädchen von gestern sein, schwieg sie lächelnd. Alessa hatte nie etwas für Süßigkeiten übergehabt, sie schmeckten für sie seltsam fade und eintönig, weswegen sie abwesend etwas an der selbst gemachten Schokolade herum knabberte. Den Tag verbrachte sie wieder mit lesen, während Ayame im Nebenraum Patienten behandelte. Ohne es zu merken schlief Alessa einfach ein. Doch dieses Mal war es wieder wie ihre alten Gewohnheiten. Das Blut in ihren Adern war so kalt wie Eis und gleichzeitig so heiß wie Lava, röchelnd holte sie immer wieder Luft. Ihre Lunge gab rasselnde Geräusche von sich. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich zum Zerreißen an. Ihre Knochen stachen durch ihre Haut und als sie spürte, wie sich das Fell um sie wickelte, schreckte sie mit geweiteten Augen aus dem Schlaf. Panisch für sie sich mit ihren Händen über ihre nackten Oberarme, nur um langsam wieder ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Es war ein Traum“, wisperte sie sich immer wieder leise zu, „nur ein Traum.“ Leicht zitternd stieg sie aus dem Bett und zog sich etwas über. Die Uhr auf dem kleinen Nachttisch sagte ihr zwar, dass es schon gegen Mitternacht ging, aber sie konnte unter der Tür noch Licht sehen, was hieß, dass Ayame noch wach war. Und das war sie wirklich, sie schrieb wieder an einer der Akten, welche sich auf ihrem Tisch stapelten. „Ayame-Senpai“, fragte die Schwarzhaarige leise und blieb unschlüssig im Türrahmen stehen. „Was gibt es Alessa-chan“, fragte die Ärztin, ohne auf zu sehen. „Können wir einen kleinen Spaziergang machen? I-Ich brauche etwas frische Luft.“ Nach dieser Aussage, blickte Ayame auf und das was sie sah, ließ sie sofort nicken. Alessa wusste, was die junge Frau vor ihr sah. Sie hatte jeden Morgen nach diesen Träumen in den Spiegel gesehen, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt. „Komm“, war das einzige, was Ayame sagte. „Willst du darüber reden“, wurde sie von der Älteren gefragt, als sie in die klare Nachtluft hinaus traten. „Ich hab die Träume schon seit ich denken kann, sie werden nur Mal zu Mal intensiver“, antwortete sie und wurde von der Seite her von Ayame angesehen. Es war nur die Halbewahrheit, aber sie wollte lieber als Traum davon sprechen. „Wie alt bist du wirklich? Du hast bei unserem Gespräch keine klare Antwort gegeben“, fragte die Blonde weiter. „Ich werd´ im Winter 17 Jahre alt.“ „So etwas habe ich mir gedacht“, antwortete Ayame, „vom Körper her bist du viel zu jung, dein Körper sieht aus, als sei er zu schnell gewachsen und vom Charakter her bist du wahrscheinlich älter als die meisten an dieser Schule.“ Sie schwiegen für einige Zeit, während sie im Mondlicht neben einander her gingen. „Lass dich nicht von deinen “Träumen“ so herunter ziehen, es laugt dich nur mehr als, als alles andere“, riet die Ärztin der Schwarzhaarigen. Alessa nickte, sie wusste es, aber es war schwer nicht daran zu denken, wenn man es immer wieder fühlte. Ein leises Knacken ließ die Beiden Frauen herum schnellen, nur um mit einem genau so überraschten Blauäugigen konfrontiert zu werden. „Cas-Senpai“, meinte Ayame gespielt empört, bevor ein breites Lächeln ihre Lippen zierte, auf Grund der Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen, welcher bei diesem Spitznamen die Augen verdrehte. „Dieser Name wird mich ewig verfolgen“, schüttelte Castiel den Kopf und sah dann leicht neugierig zu Alessa. „Wir haben uns noch nicht kennen gelernt, aber nach Aidos gestriger Reaktion, weiß ich zumindest schon einmal, dass du die Jenige bist, die ihm einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt hat“, lachte der Blauäugige und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Alessa war nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt reagieren sollte. Ihr Körper war angespannt, die Zähne fest auf einander gepresst und ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in ihre Handinnenflächen. Sie spürte Ayames Blick, weswegen sie versuchte sich etwas zu entspannen. Etwas zittrig schüttelte sie die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen, welcher immer noch lächelte. Sie wollte ihren Namen nennen, bevor sie Es wieder fühlte und dieses Mal kam es mit so einer Wucht zurück, dass ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde.